1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method for providing an alarm of a front impact danger as well as a vehicle using such a system. The present invention more particularly relates to systems, methods and vehicles embodying same in which road specific information, driver viewing direction and sensing of obstacles in a moving direction of a car while a driver is viewing in another direction is used to provide such an alarm of a potential impact.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as social and economic scales are enlarged and become high level, vehicles and traffic demands are significantly increased so as to create potential for serious traffic problem in a large city. In particular, when many vehicles and walkers sequentially enter in intersections or crossroads, the driver of the vehicle checks to determine if obstacles exist in a moving direction of a vehicle while also checking to see if a vehicle is coming from a direction different from the moving direction of the vehicle, to determine if the driver should slowly enter in the crossroads.
However, it is difficult for the driver to simultaneously check the moving direction (left) of the vehicle and another or opposite direction (right), by turning their head. Although a driver can approximately check out the moving direction of the vehicle and the opposite direction thereto, if the driver does not identify rapidly entered obstacles (vehicles or walkers of signal violation), a traffic accident can occur that can lead to human and physical disaster. For example, even if a driver has checked both ways at an intersection or cross roads, a pedestrian or jogger can walk or jog in front of the vehicle assuming that the vehicle is stopped.
It thus would be desirable to provide systems and methods that can provide an alarm of a front impact danger as well as a vehicle using such a system. It would be particularly desirable to provide such system and methods which can use road specific information, driver viewing direction and sensing of obstacles in a moving direction of a car while a driver is viewing in another direction so as to provide such an alarm of a potential impact.